callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca
Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca is a playable character in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He appears in the Zombies map, Mob of the Dead. He is also mentioned by Edward Richtofen in the map Gorod Krovi in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. He returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 ''in the map Blood of the Dead as a spirit. Background Before being imprisoned on , Sal was heavily involved in gambling, prostitution and the distribution of alcohol, and used the money he gained from this to set up his own mob. His mob was active since at least 1922 and partook in turf wars, evidenced by one of his quotes. He rarely got involved in any kinds of violence, and hired Billy Handsome to deal with his enemies. Nevertheless, he was sent to Alcatraz on June 13, 1932 along with the rest of the mobsters and tried to escape via ''Icarus, a makeshift plane devised by Albert Arlington, but the prison became overrun by the zombies. While he and the others tried their best to fight them off, Arlington and Michael "Finn" O'Leary were both surrounded and slaughtered. Sal and Billy ran, but Sal locked a gate behind him before Billy could get through, leaving him to his fate. However, his own karmic death came from a surprise attack by another group of zombies and thus joined the time-looped Afterlife like his teammates. However, the audio logs present in the Pop Goes the Weasel Easter egg reveals that the plan actually never happened and Icarus was never built, as the three mobsters argued over complications and abandoned Arlington's plan. Feeling cheated, they created makeshift weapons and lured Arlington onto the roof, and then brutally murdered him and left him to bleed out on the roof. For this, Finn, Billy and Sal were sentenced to death via the electric chair, which was followed through with on January 19, 1934. During the Easter egg, Sal and the others relearn of the failed plan and attempt to kill Arlington once more. If they succeed, "the cycle continues" and the events of Mob of The Dead restart. If Weasel kills the other three, however, "the cycle is broken" and Sal, Finn, and Billy die for good, while Weasel goes free. Sal and other mobsters appears in Blood of the Dead, as a form of spirit that roam around the island. Sal can be seen grabbing the warden along with Billy and Finn, preventing him to capture Primis again while Arlington leads the way. In the ending cutscene, Sal is released from the purgatory once and for all, along with all the other souls trapped in the realm. Personality Sal thinks of himself as the leader of the group, though he has no real control of the situation. He comes to his own conclusions about the events that unfold, claiming that he must be in a coma due to Arlington spiking one of his drinks. Sal was friendly with Stanley Ferguson, and many of his comments relating to Ferguson imply that he feels guilty for having him killed. Sal is perhaps the most "Mobster" of the four and speaks in a near-sterotypical mobster accent while using a lot of slang. Status At the end of the Pop Goes the Weasel Easter egg, Sal, Billy and Finn can either kill Weasel, or Weasel can kill them. Should Weasel die, then "the cycle continues" and the Mobsters must repeat the events of Mob of the Dead again. Should Sal, Billy and Finn die, then "the cycle is broken" meaning that the story can progress. It is revealed later however, this does not mean they were released from the purgatory, but rather ramained as spirits. In Most Escape Alive, Sal and his mobsters appear as spirits to hold the Warden down and buy Primis some time. In the ending cutscene, Sal is finally freed from Purgatory along with the other spirits of Alcatraz. Appearance Being the leader of the mob since 1922, Sal is the oldest of the group with visible wrinkles and obvious hair loss. He wears the standard prison uniform with 386A on the top right of the shirt. His hair (or what there is of it) is smooth and black and he is covered in blood like the other Mobsters. He seems to have darker skin compared to the others. Quotes Gallery Salvatore DeLuca holding the Uzi MotD BOII.png|Sal with Uzi. Sal talking to prison guard BOII.png|Sal talking to Stanley Ferguson while drinking from a mug. Sal newspaper article BOII.png|Salvatore's conviction covered in The Chicago News Daily. Sal Closeup BOII.png|Close-up of Sal. Salvatore DeLuca MotD BOII.jpg Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca model BOII.png|Render of DeLuca's model. Salvatore DeLuca BOII.png Trivia *In the intro, Sal holds his Python left-handed, but during gameplay, he holds all his weapons right-handed. This hints to the possibility that he may be ambidexterous. *Sal prefers submachine guns, such as the M1927 and the Uzi. *Sal's serial number is "386A". ** In the trailer for Origins, a vial of blood can be seen carried by Edward Richtofen with his cell number written on it, along with another vial having Finn's serial number, "481B". These two vials are seen on Richtofen's player model. *Sal believes that Brutus is Stanley Ferguson. *He often quotes nursery rhymes such as Humpty Dumpty. *In the opening cutscene, the door Sal goes through to get away from the zombies, to which he leaves Billy, goes to the Recreation Yard, which isn't a location the player can visit in game. *In Gorod Krovi after activating an electric trap, Edward Richtofen may mention Sal by saying "Ah, an old favorite, execution, followed by electrocution! Ahh, rest in peace Sal." Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters